El Cumpleaños de la Jefa
by abrilius
Summary: Integra decide cenar con los mercenarios y sus sirvientes, lo cual provocará la extrañeza de todos ya que su estricta jefa no es dada a convivir con ellos. un poco de humor y un AxI implícito.


**El Cumpleaños De La Jefa**

Integra estaba de pie frente a la puerta con la mano en el pomo dudando si debía girarlo o no, se sintió estúpida por estar ahí, sería muy tonto hacerlo. Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban las voces alborozadas de los soldados. No… mejor no. Soltó el pomo y se dio la media vuelta pero apenas dio un paso y se detuvo otra vez. Volvió a girarse y esta vez, ya decidida, giró el pomo de la puerta y entró al comedor.

—Me voy a poner hasta el cu…—. Se interrumpió el capitán. Se hizo un silencio absoluto, como si hubieran apagado el alboroto que tenían los soldados con un botón del control remoto al ver a la jefa Integra en el umbral de la puerta. Todos al mismo tiempo se pusieron de pie hasta que ella tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. Walter enseguida le sirvió su cena que consistía en el mismo platillo que los soldados.

—Gracias Walter—. Dijo la sir. Después el mayordomo volvió a retomar su asiento a la derecha de su ama. Todos comían en silencio con la vista fija en su plato, sin duda la presencia de su jefa los intimidaba y no podían bromear con sus usuales vulgaridades delante de ella. Incluso ella se sentía incómoda y se arrepentía de estar ahí pero ahora ya no podía irse.

Alucard que se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa, en un principio estaba bebiendo su bolsa de sangre médica mientras escuchaba a los soldados decir sus estupideces usuales con cierta diversión, pero cuando sintió la presencia de su ama al otro lado de la puerta su ánimo mejoró y hasta sonrió con malicia. —¿Qué la trae por aquí ama, mezclándose con los plebeyos?—. Preguntó para romper con el silencio y molestar a su ama.

—La cena—. Contestó tajante, no iba a dar mayor explicación. Todos sabían que la sir cenaba antes que ellos, y creían que comía algo mejor pero se sorprendieron mucho al ver que le servían lo mismo.

Pip sentía la necesidad de romper con el silencio pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir, definitivamente algo sin groserías. —Dejé sobre su escritorio el reporte de la misión de hoy sir Integra.

—Sí, ya lo vi, buen trabajo a todos.

—Gracias—. Contestaron al unísono, todo era muy extraño.

—Sir Integra, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?—. Pidió Seras con timidez pero definitivamente no quería quedarse con la duda.

—Adelante Seras.

—¿Por qué no cena más seguido con nosotros?... si se puede saber—. Añadió para no verse tan atrevida, ya se había arrepentido de formular su pregunta.

La primera reacción de Integra había sido mandarla al diablo como solía hacer con Alucard pero no quería enojarse, así que respiró hondo y contestó. —No es la primera vez que ceno con los soldados, cuando mi padre vivía él y yo comíamos con ellos la mayoría de las veces. A mi padre le gustaba comer en compañía y mientras más fueran mejor.

—Pues yo pienso que debería cenar con nosotros más a menudo como cuando vivía su señor padre, ¿no cree? —. Sugirió Pip. Ella sólo sonrió como respuesta.

—¿Puedo hacerle yo una pregunta ama?—. Preguntó Alucard con sorna.

—No, tú no—. Los soldados se rieron.

Después de eso, todo volvió a ser silencioso. Walter sirvió el siguiente platillo pero Integra dijo que ya estaba satisfecha. —Con permiso señores, gracias—. Se puso de pie y todos se pusieron de pie junto con ella, y salió de la habitación.

—¿Por qué dijo gracias?—. Se preguntó Pip.

—¿Y a dónde se fue mi maestro?—. Cuestionó Seras.

—Seguramente detrás de la sir—. Le respondió Pip. —Walter tú debes saber porque la jefa quiso cenar con nosotros, normalmente cena antes que nosotros o en su oficina.

El mayordomo sonrió, efectivamente él sabía la actitud de su ama. —Hoy es el cumpleaños de sir Integra pero además es el cumpleaños de su padre, es curioso pero ambos nacieron el mismo día.

—¡¿Qué?! Ay mierda, ¿por qué no nos dijo antes Walter? Con razón hablaba mucho sobre su padre. Pudimos haberle celebrado con un pastel y la canción de feliz cumpleaños.

—A la sir no le gusta que le celebren su cumpleaños.

Pip hizo una mueca de fastidio, eso no le sorprendía. —Pero todavía no es tarde, al menos podemos darle un abrazo, después de todo es la mejor jefa que hemos tenido en años—. Los demás soldados y Seras estuvieron de acuerdo.

—No tiene caso capitán ella podría molestarse y si sabe que les dije me matará por ello—. Sonrió el gentil mayordomo.

—No se preocupe le echaremos la culpa al maestro Alucard, total a él no le pasa nada con un par de disparos, vamos muchachos y Mignonette, al menos démosle nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones.

—¡Sí!—. Dijeron todos en coro y se pusieron de pie.

**…**

Mientras tanto, Integra estaba en su habitación preparándose para darse un baño, se quitó los zapatos, las calcetas, el saco, la corbata, el pantalón… y en ese preciso momento apareció Alucard delante de ella. —Maldición Alucard, no entres así en mi habitación—. Puso una almohada sobre sus piernas. Se inclinó para tomar su saco y sacar su arma pero el vampiro lo tomó antes que ella.

—Les dijiste a tus mercenarios que cenabas muy a menudo con los soldados como si fuese algo natural que tú hicieras con frecuencia, pero tú no eres como tu padre, tú eres más solitaria. ¿A qué se debe ahora el buscar compañía para cenar?

—Es mi casa y ceno donde se me pegue la gana y con quien yo quiera. Ahora ¡lárgate de aquí!

—Y seguramente por eso te tardaste al menos veinte minutos afuera del comedor dudando si entrabas o no.

—Vete al diablo maldito chupasangre, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

—¿Te sentías sola en tu cumpleaños?

—¡Suficiente, largo de aquí!—. Se puso de pie dejando caer la almohada, forcejeó con el vampiro para quitarle el saco que llevaba su arma, como le era imposible arrebatárselo puesto que lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, al menos trató de meter la mano en el saco y sacar su pistola.

Justo cuando tuvo su arma en su poder, el vampiro sonrió y puso su mano delante del cañón. —Será mejor que te vistas Integra, no querrás que te vean así.

—¿Quiénes?—. Preguntó extrañada.

—Escucha—. Integra puso atención, al principio pensó que sería una tetra del vampiro para quitarle el arma pero después escuchó voces en el pasillo.

—_Shhh no hagan ruido… creo que está con Alucard. _

—_Deben estar peleando, tal vez no sea buena idea._

—_Pues ya estamos aquí, no podemos echarnos para atrás._

—_Toca la puerta._

—_No, toca tú._

—_No, tú._

Integra se puso rápidamente el pantalón y dejó su arma a un lado sobre la cómoda. —¿Qué demonios quieren?—. Le susurró a Alucard.

—Lo sabrás en cuanto abras la puerta.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos leves en la puerta. —_No abre._

—_Toca más fuerte, tal vez no te escuchó._

—_No, toca tú._

—_No, tú, si te dispara no te pasará nada._

—_¿Qué?_

Integra abrió la puerta, vio a los Gansos Salvajes reunidos detrás del capitán Pip Bernadotte y Seras Victoria a su lado con las manos en la espalda. —¿Necesitan algo?

—Hem… nos enteramos que hoy es su cumpleaños sir y… venimos a felicitarla—. Habló el capitán.

Seras pasó sus manos al frente y le mostró a Integra una caja envuelta de manera improvisada en papel celofán de color llamativo. —Felicidades sir Integra—. Seras le entregó la caja y le dio un afectuoso abrazo.

Integra en primer momento alzó los brazos con sorpresa por la repentina muestra de afecto pero después le correspondió el abrazo. —Gracias Seras y gracias a todos.

Después de que la draculina la soltara los demás se turnaron para abrazarla, Integra sólo se limitaba a corresponder el abrazo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, hacía mucho que no le felicitaban por su cumpleaños, no al menos de una manera tan impersonal y sincera.

—Para su próximo cumpleaños le vamos a celebrar en grande ¿verdad muchachos?

—¡Sí!—. Contestaron a coro los mercenarios junto con la chica policía.

**…**

Los soldados se retiraron a su cuartel y Seras al sótano, Integra y Alucard volvieron a quedar a solas en su habitación. —Tú fuiste ¿verdad?—. Le reclamó a Alucard.

—No, fue cierto shinigami que no quiero decir su nombre.

—Ay Walter—. Suspiró con fastidio, a él no podía reclamarle, sabía que lo hacía porque se preocupaba por ella.

—Oh vamos ama, no me digas que no te agradó la sorpresa, a los humanos les encanta este tipo de cosas; ¿por qué no abres tu regalo?

Integra se olvidó por un momento de él por todo ese confuso momento, lo abrió y era una caja de cigarros baratos, ella sonrió divertida.

—Te faltó uno—. Integra levantó la vista hacia su sirviente y vio que sacaba una cajita de terciopelo de una joyería cara de su saco. Ella lo miró a los ojos y luego bajó su vista a la cajita; la tomó y vio un anillo de oro con un diamante, era un anillo de compromiso.

Antes de que su ama dijera algo, él la abrazó; pero no de manera llana como sus soldados, si no con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, apretándola a su cuerpo y enterrando la cara en su cuello. —Feliz cumpleaños Integra.

—Gracias Alucard—. Él seguía abrazándola. El abrazo ya había durado mucho e Integra veía al techo de un lado a otro con cierta impaciencia. Intentó separarse de él pero Alucard se aferró al abrazo. —Ya, ya estuvo bien, suéltame.

Él sonrió de medio lado, tomó el anillo en una mano y en la otra tomó la izquierda de ella, colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su ama. Besó su mano, ella quitó su mano bruscamente de la de él. —Ya vete, tengo que bañarme.

—Podría tallarte la espalda.

—¡Lárgate!

—O podría calentar tus sábanas.

Integra tomó su pistola y le disparó en la cabeza, Alucard se regeneró y desapareció en las sombras riéndose.

**…**

Para su próximo cumpleaños, todos los gansos salvajes ya habían muerto, salvo unos cuatro y el capitán Pip _vivía_ dentro de Seras pero no podía verlo, la chica policía servía como médium para decirle a Integra lo que el capitán quería comunicarle. Walter estaba muerto y Alucard había desaparecido. Los nuevos soldados eran muy eficientes y protocolarios, no eran como los Gansos Salvajes que llenaban la mansión junto con Seras con su algarabía y tonterías.

Sir Integra miraba por la ventana nostálgica, en aquel entonces se había arrepentido de cenar con los soldados, se había sentido contrariada con las muestras de afecto de sus mercenarios, aunque en el fondo se había conmovido pero no sabía cómo reaccionar. El anillo que Alucard le regaló nunca lo usó, ahí seguía guardado en su cajita de terciopelo. Walter era el primero en felicitarla siempre, tan pronto como despertaba.

No podía creerlo, no lo diría en voz alta ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero los extrañaba, a todos, sentía un vacío terrible en su pecho. Le dolía no tenerlos cerca. Le dolía haber perdido a sus valientes gansos salvajes, le dolía haber perdido a Walter al que quería como si fuera de su familia, y le dolía la desaparición del idiota de su sirviente vampiro. Esa guerra le había quitado todo lo que quería.

Suspiró con cansancio. Llamaron a la puerta y ella autorizó la entrada, entró Seras con las manos en la espalda, ocultando algo.

—Feliz cumpleaños sir Integra—. Mostró lo que estaba escondiendo y resultó ser un pastelito de chocolate con una velita encendida.

Integra sonrió con ternura. —Ay Seras, muchas gracias.

—El capitán también le desea un feliz cumpleaños y que cumpla muchos más, dice que se disculpa con usted porque no le pudo festejar en grade como le había prometido, dice que no se le olvida.

A la sir se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero lo disimuló bastante bien. —Dile que no se preocupe, y que le agradezco sus buenos deseos.

—Ya la ha escuchado, pero sóplele a la velita y pida un deseo, ¡ándele!—. Le pidió con entusiasmo.

Integra sonrió divertida ante la urgencia de la vampiresa y le sopló a la vela. —Listo.

—¿Qué pidió?

—Eso no se dice Seras.

—Ay ama—. Suplicó

—Es la costumbre—. Seras y su ama se quedaron hablando de temas triviales y alegres mientras ella se comía su pastel.


End file.
